Iмαgιηα
by Milch Loner
Summary: –Si imaginaras tu mundo perfecto ¿Cómo seria? – Pregunto de la nada, sonriendo suavemente mientras giraba para verla, con rostro confundido.– ¡Tu! ¡Minato Namikaze escuchando conversaciones ajenas! – Exclamo mientras le señalaba con el pulgar.


**Imagina**

* * *

><p>Sus cabellos rojos rebotaban contra su rostro, que tenia una sonrisa típica de ella mientras corría en el campo de juegos ¡Como adoraba correr entre los columpios! Si bien, casi todos los de su generación le decían "La habanera sangrienta" o "La melena roja del terror" a sus cortos 17, ya tenia un apodo como una de las mas terribles kunoichis de konoha, siempre sonreía, quienes la conocían, sabían que esos rumores podían ser tan falsos, como ciertos.<p>

Y, Fugaku Uchiha junto con Hiashi Hyuga, sabían de sobra eso.

Pero a pesar de ser hermosa, y poderosa kunoichi, esa faceta infantil no desaparecía en ella, lo cual a el le hacia demasiado feliz, ya que le alegraba el día, por no ser mas cursi y decir que toda su vida.

Esa era la Kushina Uzumaki de quien se había enamorado, no había duda.

– ¡Minato! – Agito su mano en el viento, haciendo seña de que se acercara donde ella se encontraba, y no tardo tiempo en estar a lado de ella, sonriéndole.

Sin duda, ambas vidas no habian sido fácil, cada quien con sus pesares. Pero a pesar de todo, Kushina supo que lo que Mito Uzumaki le dijo, antes de morir era completamente verdad, el amor llenaba aquel vació que los jinchurikis tenían.

Ambos se abrazaron, ablando de cosas triviales que entre ellos era normal, claro, sin dejar desapercibidas algunas miradas y besos que tenían cada vez.

Entonces, de la nada recordó un tema interesante, que había escuchado de camino donde se encontraban ahora, sentados en el piso riendo como un par de niños, con pensamientos no tan inocentes.

– Kushina – Llamo suavemente el rubio mientras miraba algo pensativo el cielo – Si imaginaras tu mundo perfecto ¿Cómo seria? – Pregunto de la nada, sonriendo suavemente mientras giraba para verla, con rostro confundido.

– ¿De que hablas, Minato? – Pregunto confundida mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello.

– Bueno, de camino para acá – Pronuncio, mientras en su rostro se notaba indiscutible pena – Escuche la conversación de dos niños que estaban en la academia y…

– ¡Tu! ¡Minato Namikaze escuchando conversaciones ajenas! – Exclamo mientras le señalaba con el pulgar, algo sorprendida – ¡Se te esta pegando lo de Fuga Teme 'ttebane! – Anuncio, con un tono de espanto y burla ¿Cómo podía tener tantas emociones a la vez?

– ¡Kushina! – Musito apenado, volteando el rostro algo sonrojado, la pelirroja sonrió ante esto – ¡No fue intencionalmente! Yo solo… – Pero fue interrumpido de nuevo, por una risa armoniosa y macabra de parte de la pelirroja.

– ¡Te vez gracioso apenado Mina kun! – Dijo con entusiasmo mientras ponía un poco de voz coqueta en el "Kun", haciendo que el rubio volteara la cara sonrojado.

Se rasco la nuca algo nervioso, a veces se preguntaba como ella podía superarle.

– Si no quieres contestar no importa – Soltó aun algo apenado – Después de todo, no creo que tenga tanta importancia. –

Kushina se limito a sonreír, su novio, a pesar de ser el hombre mas fuerte de Konoha, era tan tierno y lindo, claro ¡Solo con ella!

Negó con la cabeza, aun con su sonrisa, llamando la atención del rubio.

– ¡Nunca dije que no quería contestar 'ttabane! – Pronuncio con entusiasmo, intentando calmarse y puso su mirada pensativa hacia el cielo – Para ser mocosos dicen preguntas difíciles – musito, ya algo calmada, pero perdida en el color cielo, el mismo color de los ojos de Minato, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.

Cerro sus ojos, eh hizo lo que minato le pidió en un principio _Imagina__…_

Pasaron unos segundos, y volvió a sonreír, abriendo sus ojos y posando su mano enzima de la de Minato, quien le miro algo embobado por su sonrisa _marca__Uzumaki._

– Lo tengo ¡'ttabane! – Chillo emocionada mientras se giraba a Minato – Mi mundo perfecto es como… – Hizo una pausa, mientras le sonreía a _su_ rubio de manera calida, algo sonrojada – ¡Es tal como esta ahora!

Inmediatamente el le abrazo fuertemente mientras acariciaba su melena roja, si, todos tachaban a _su_Kushina de infantil, pero el sabia que quizás, era mas madura que la mayoría.

– Mi mundo perfecto también es así, donde estas tu – Susurro suavemente en su oreja, aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Pero sabes? – Murmuro Kushina de forma picara – Seria mejor si pudiera tener mis dos comidas favoritas en un solo plato ¡'ttabane! – Le susurro al oído, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y luego echaran a reír.

Después de unos segundos de risa, Minato tomo entre sus manos el frágil rostro de la pelirroja, sonriéndole, para después depositar un suave beso en los labios, siendo correspondido inmediatamente por la kunoichi "La habanera sangrienta"

Tenía a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, con una imaginación demasiado grande, pero, no hay mal que por bien no venga.

…

– ¡Naruto vuelve aquí 'ttabane! – Grito algo exasperada la pelirroja, corriendo por los pasillos de esa enorme casa, con un traje en la mano.

– ¡No iré a ver a Sasuke Teme, 'ttebayo! – Contesto, en un chillido de voz el pequeño naruto de tan solo unos 5 años, corriendo semidesnudo por los pasillos, por donde la habanera sangrienta le perseguía – ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! –.

– _Tenia__que__tener__mi__carácter_–Pensó con algo de alegría, mientras seguía correteando a su pequeño rubio – ¡Pero si es su cumpleaños Naruto! – Musito algo ya alterado, deteniéndose a respirar.

Podía detener a un ejército de ninjas, pero sin duda, su hijo era otra cosa.

Algo que no cambiaria por nada.

– ¡Naruto! Tu padre esta por llegar – Dijo suspirando, si bien se conocía a si misma, sabia que su hijo no se cansaría – ¡Ya se! – Exclamo con alegría mientras se acercaba al rubio que estaba al otro lado del corredor – Hagamos un trato 'ttabane – A eso se vio _rebajada_ a hacer un trato con su pequeño kitsune.

– Te escucho – Hablo algo intrigado, mostrando una sonrisa, hacer tratos con su madre le convenía.

Ella suspiro

– Terminando el cumpleaños del hijo de Fuga Teme y Mikoto, te llevare a comer ramen – Vio que su pequeño rubio levanto una ceja, aun sonriendo – Ramen ichiraku, todo lo que puedas comer ¿Qué dices? –.

Entonces, sintió como los pequeños brazos rodeaban sus piernas, y ella se agacho para abrazar a su Naruto, sonriéndole.

_Pequeño tramposo._

– ¡Llegue a casa! – Se pudo escuchar desde la puerta de la casa, donde un Naruto corría entusiasmado a ver a su Padre.

Minato lo tomo en sus brazos y lo levanto, revolviéndole su melena rubia y sonriéndole, el pequeño le abrazo con gran afecto a su progenitor, mientras que Kushina veía todo desde una corta distancia, sonriendo algo sonrojada.

Estaba segura que no podía amar más a sus dos rubios.

Se acerco al recibir una sonrisa de parte de Minato, abraso a ambos, sin dejar de ver los ojos de Minato, para darle un beso rápido en sus labios a lo que el menor respondió con un "Yaick" o algo parecido, haciéndoles sacar una sonrisa a sus progenitores.

Naruto se bajo de los brazos de su padre, y se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de _cambiarse_ ya que insistía en hacerlo el solo, ya que era un niño grande.

– Minato – Llamo la pelirroja, mirando por donde había salido su pequeño rubio hacia su habitación – ¿Recuerdas lo de imaginar un mundo perfecto? – Pregunto, recordando con una sonrisa nostálgica, de felicidad.

El asintió, tomando su mano y besando su frente con delicadeza

– Ahora es mas que perfecto – Aseguro, tomando en sus manos el rostro del rubio al que amaba, uno de los dos – Contigo y Naruto, es mucho mas que perfecto – Continuo, para recibir un beso lleno de amor de parte de Minato, en señal de afirmación.

– ¿Qué pasaría si a eso le agregamos la combinación de tus dos comidas favoritas, Kushina? – Pregunto en tono bromista, y picaron, mientras que ambos se sonrojaron y rieron por aquel comentario algo _pervertido_ por parte de su esposo, el Hokage.

– ¿Mami? –Llamo su atención un pequeño punto amarillo, vestido completamente de naranja – ¿Cuál es tu otla comila favorita? – Pregunto inocentemente, mientras le miraba con intriga.

Ella solo pudo enrojecer, a tal punto de parecer "Cabeza de tomate" de nuevo.

Minato rió por la inocencia de su hijo, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Definitivamente, su mundo era perfecto, pero ¿Cómo seria con la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia?

Tendrían que averiguarlo.

* * *

><p><em>…<em>

_Termine…_

_TERMINE…_

_¡MALDICION TERMINE! –Ataque cardiaco– X_x Demonios. Termine en unas horas el one shot que se me vino a la mente…_

_¿Es posible? ._. es posible siendo yo? DEMONIOS XD_

_Espero que les guste, ya que fue un fugas fugas lapso de inspiración minakushi (*_*)_

_A decir verdad me gusto como me ah quedado asi que solo queda decir_

_**¿Me regalan un comentario :3?**_


End file.
